Deadly Music
by werecutietate
Summary: After Peter bit her, things have been stranger than usual for Scout, which is hard to do considering her boyfriend's best friend is a werewolf, and her new friend is a werewolf hunter. When Scout's bite wound healed completely they were expecting her to transition into a werewolf like Scott, but the full moon came and passed and nothing happened... or so they think
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of teen wolf. The only thing I own is Scout and her plotline. If I did own teen wolf, there would be queer women representation by now (preferably in the form of Malia Tate)**

 **Also warning there are some mentions of suicide and gender dysphoria**

Scout sat up quickly in her waiting room chair. How she had managed to fall asleep in the uncomfortable position she did was beyond her. But when she looked to her right and saw her boyfriend's position she figured it could have been worse.

Stiles Stilinski, her boyfriend of a year was lurched over two hospital chairs laying on his stomach with drool pooling out of his mouth. And oh God, Scout crossed her fingers and prayed he wasn't muttering what she thought he was.

"Oh your dirty." And that was it. Quickly glancing around to make sure no one was looking she took the bottom of her sneakers and kicked him swiftly off the chairs and then turned in the opposite direction as if she hadn't noticed he was there.

Scout Hampton had met Stiles Stilinski self proclaimed "king of the nerds" in ninth grade when, in an attempt to get Lydia Martin's attention, she tripped down the stairs and promptly fell on Stiles. The poor boy looked horror stricken as if he had never talked to another girl before in his entire life. But the two bonded over their mutual unrequited crushes on Lydia Martin and eventually grew to care for each other also.

The boy in question was currently flailing around on the floor like a cockroach after he hit it hard. After he had contained himself he sent a glare in Scout's direction and pouted "Seriously, was that necessary?"

Scout looked over at him in mock surprise as if she hadn't noticed him laying there before. She swiveled her head around to look behind her and then pointed her tiny finger at herself "Are you talking to me?"

Stiles lunged off the floor with a grin and on top of Scout. With a squeal she tried, and failed to push him off.

One of the nurses passing by gave them an alarmed look and then exclaimed "The hospital is a place for respect and peace, not hooligans, contain yourselves before I have to ask you to leave!"

Scout looked up embarrassed from her place underneath Stiles. "Sorry, won't happen again." She chuckled awkwardly, as red as a tomato.

The nurse gave them both a fleeting look of disdain before turning around and walking back down the hallway.

As soon as the nurse was out of sight. Scout shoved Stiles hard to the floor and stuck her tongue out at him, crossing her arms.

"Really? Are you going to start this? Oh my god Scout, you started it!" Stiles huffed looking at Scout.

Scout gave Stiles an indignant look before turning her head up childishly.

Stiles stood up and said exasperated, as if this situation had occurred before, "I'll buy you candy from the vending machine."

Scout's head snapped back to Stiles immediately, her long pink hair swishing behind her, a shit eating grin upon her face "Okay." she replied sounding pleased.

Stiles smiled back at her amused before grabbing her hand and pulling her up out of her seat.

"You're the best." Scout announced cheekily walking towards the machine.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. As long as I buy you food." Stiles replied with a happy smirk.

"Get me a twix!" Scout said, her face pressed up against the glass of the vending machine.

"You have to move your big head first." Stiles answered playfully.

"Oops." Scout mumbled a light blush splattered across her cheeks.

Stiles put in his money and pressed the button for the Twix. The machine pushed the Twix forward but it didn't fall, it was stuck.

"Come on! You've got to be kidding me!" Scout growled.

"No, wait. I've got this," Stiles said confidently.

He wrapped his entire body around the machine before trying to shake it. Nothing happened.

Scout gave him an unamused look.

Stiles huffed in frustration before shaking the machine harder.

The machine swayed and Stiles scrambled to get out of the way before the entire thing toppled over, shattering the glass everywhere.

The two of them stood there in silence for a few seconds before turning and giving each other identical looks that said 'oh shit'.

"Okay, here's what were gonna do." Scout said a look of panic in her eyes. " We are gonna pretend like nothing happened, become spies, find the security footage, delete it, and blame it on someone else. Okay?

"I don't think thats gonna work." Stiles replied reluctantly.

"Yes it will! How do you know that?" Scout replied indignantly.

"Because you can't just become a spy Scout" Stiles yelled at her.

"Says who?"

"Says me."

Scout looked as if she was going to reply when they were interrupted by a blood curdling scream coming from the direction of Lydia Martin's room. They both briefly glanced at each other before stumbling over themselves in a rush to move towards it.

Scout sprinted, faster than Stiles, into Lydia's room. Looking around and finding no one, Scout called out in worry "Lydia?" before grabbing the door to the bathroom and finding it empty but the window open and the shower running.

She was soon joined by Sheriff Stilinski, Nurse McCall, and Stiles. The only person who was missing was Lydia herself.

Sheriff Stilinski, Nurse McCall, and Mr Martin were standing in the hallway, discussing Lydia Martin's whereabouts.

"Naked, as in nude?" Sheriff Stilinski asked incredulously.

"I'm pretty sure they mean the same thing, but, yes, as far as we know, she left her clothing optional." Mrs. McCall told him

'"All right, you checked the whole hospital right?" Stilinski questioned.

"Every last corner." Mrs McCall answered.

"All right, lets get an APB out on a missing 16 year old redhead, any other descriptors?"

"5'3, green-eyes, fair skinned, and her hair is actually strawberry blonde." Stiles and Scout finished together, appearing from some unseen corner.

"Oh is that right" Mr. Stilinski said sarcastically throwing them both a withering glare. Causing Scout to push Stiles in front of her like a human shield. Mr Stilinski grabbed the back of both of their necks and steered them away from Mr. Martin.

"What the hell are you two still doing here?" Sheriff Stilinski asked in a harsh whisper.

"Umm... providing moral support?" Scout squeaked out as more of a question than an answer.

Stilinski's glare softened when he glanced at Scout. But nonetheless he still pushed the two of them both out the door of the hospital. "Yeah well go be moral support at home."

Scout started to protest before Stiles grabbed Scout's wrist, leading her towards the exit.

"Yeah, okay." Stiles said nodding his head. "Will do pops see you at the house." he chuckled nervously

Scout opened the door to Roscoe and threw Lydia's bloody hospital gown at Scott and then proceeded to climb over him in an effort to get into the back.

'Well hello to you too." Scott said spitting out pink hair that was being smushed into his face.

"Sorry Scott" Scout said distractedly not sounding sorry at all.

"Alright, alright can we go now?" Stiles said climbing into the jeep. "It's supposed to be below 30 degrees tonight and Lydia will kill us if she loses a finger to hypothermia so sniff the hospital gown so you can find her like a good little bloodhound."

At that comment Scott glared at Stiles, but nonetheless started the car.

He was about to back out when Allison Argent came running towards them.

"Allison? What are you doing here?" Scott asked glancing around nervously. Probably looking for Allison's psychopathic family who wanted him dead."Someone could see us."

"I don't care. She is my best friend and we need to find her before they do." Allison stated stubbornly

"I can find her before the cops do ." Scott said unblinking.

"Yeah, well what about before her parents do?" Scout offered sticking her head between the two front seats. Blushing when she made eye contact with Allison.

Scout still sometimes got nervous and shy around Allison because when Lydia first introduced her new little projects to each other Scout had stumbled across her words trying to get out how pretty she thought Allison looked. Allison turned bright red and told Scout that while she was sweet and very pretty she kind of already seeing Scott.

Even after explaining that she genuinely wasn't trying to come onto Allison. Scout still couldn't quite look her in the eyes.

"Yeah I just saw my dad and three other guys leave my house in two SUV's." Allison agreed, already getting into Stiles car

"Like a search party?" Stiles suggested.

"More like a hunting party." answered Allison grimly from the back seat.

"Ok, didn't I tell you guys the last time that we went searching through the woods at night that it would be the last time I did?" Scout whispered trying to keep up with the rest of the group. Allison glanced back at her weirdly before shaking her head and continuing on.

Suddenly Scott paused causing Scout to ram into the back of him.

"This is where the scent leads." Scott stated stopping in front of Derek Hale's old burned down house.

"Why would she come to this creepy place?" Scout asked before rushing forward to clasp Stile's hand.

"Maybe she was acting on instinct or something."Allison suggested from beside her. "like she was looking for Derek or an alpha."

"Woah, hey look at this!" Stiles exclaimed letting go of Scout's hand and kneeling down next to a metal wire coming from the ground. "I think it's a trip wire."

"Pull it!" Scout called excitedly.

When Stiles did this Scout felt Scott take his hand off from where it was resting on her back. When she turned around to look at him she let out a startled laugh. Scott was hanging in the air suspended by his feet.

"Hey Stiles?" Scott called out as Scout snickered at him.

"Yeah buddy?" Stiles answered finally turning around and seeing Scott hanging in the middle of the air

"Next time you see a trip wire. Don't trip it." Scott answered unamused.

"Ok, noted." Stiles said moving forward to help Scott down.

Allison made eye contact with Scout and the two of them had to work harder to keep their giggles in.

"Wait, wait,wait. Someone's coming" Scott whispered panicked."Hide."

For a moment Allison, Stiles, and Scout just hovered glancing around at each other before Scott ordered more urgently "Go!"

Stiles grabbed both of the girls and pulled them along to hide behind some trees distance away from where Scott was hanging so that they were far enough that whoever was coming couldn't see them but so that they could still see Scott.

When Mr. Argent and his lackeys appeared Scout wasn't surprised it was them. She could see Scott having a conversation with him, while still hanging upside down, but couldn't hear what they were saying.

Allison looked nervous and alarmed from her place, pressed up against Scout.

Once they were sure that the Argents were gone Scout, Stiles, and Allison all ran to help get Scott down from the swinging death trap.

Scout pulled out a pocket knife and kneeled down next the trip wire.

"Here Stiles come help me with this." She ordered but when they heard a thump they turned back around and Scott was standing up and smirking at them.

"Thanks, but I think I got it" Scott told them smugly.

"Yeah, okay." Scout said shrugging and walking back to the jeep in pace with him.

All while Stiles and Allison both stared after him in shock still.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Scott, Scout, and Stiles were standing outside before school started when Stiles relayed the information his father had received.

"She ate the liver?" Scott asked sounding one part disgusted and one part amused.

" No, I didn't say she ate it. I just said it was missing. And you know what? Even if she did, so what? It's the most nutritious part of the body." Stiles replied back.

Scout cringed in disgust from her from her place in between the two boys.

" I never ate anyone's liver."

"Yeah, right, 'cause when it comes to werewolves, you're a real model of self - control." Stiles scoffed at Scott.

"Hey leave Scotty alone. We all know that if you became a werewolf much worse things would happen. Like you roaming beacon hills as a naked wolf boy or something." Scout said lightly hitting Stiles.

"Hey, you're supposed to be on my side" Stiles whined at her.

"Anyways, wait - hold on. You're the test case for this, Scott, so we should be going over what happened to you. "

"What do you mean?" Scott asked confused.

"Before you answer let's walk and talk. I don't want to be late for class again." Scout said butting in. She looped her arms through both Scott and Stiles before dragging them both into school.

" I mean like what was going through your mind when you were turning, you know? What were you drawn to?" Stiles continued

"Allison." Scott replied with no hesitation.

"Okay, nothing else? Seriously?"

Scott hesitated in his steps for a second his eyes flickering down to look at Scout and then back up at Stiles."No, nothing else. But, no, that's good, though, right? 'Cause the night that Lydia was bit, she was with you guys, right?

"Yeah, but she was looking for Jackson." Scout grumbled rolling her eyes.

Scout could hear Scott and Stiles whispering from their seats on the other side of the classroom. Scout was seated across from Jackson, which she usually didn't mind because surprisingly, when Jackson wasn't being a giant ass, Scout and Jackson got along great.

" This is a pop quiz, Mr. Stilinski. If I hear your voice again, I may be tempted to give you detention for the rest of your high school career." said finally catching on to Scott and Stiles.

"Can you do that?" Stiles asked with a baffled expression. Causing Scout to groan under her breath and facepalm at Stiles stupidity. Jackson chuckled at her response.

"Well, there it is again. Your voice. Triggering the only impulse I've ever had to strike a student repeatedly and violently. I'll see you at 3:00 for detention. You too, Mr. McCall?"

"No sir" Scott answered sheepishly

Scout had returned to trying to take her quiz when she glanced up and sucked in a breath, seeing that Jackson's nose was dripping black blood onto his paper.

"Jack, your nose is bleeding. Are you okay?" Scout whispered to Jackson, concerned.

Jackson gave Scout a confused look and held his hand up to his face and upon seeing the black blood on his fingers, got up whispered something to Harris and rushed out of the classroom.

Scout stared out after Jackson worriedly and shrugged when Stiles looked back at her in confusion.

After last period Scout and Allison were walking back from their french class together.

"So you're going to be okay?" Scout asked Allison, arms locked as they walked together.

"Yes Scout, for the fifth time today. I promise I will be fine." Allison sighed tiredly.

Arriving at her locker Allison placed her last period books in and grabbed her dress for Kate's funereal.

Allison draped the dress over her arm and was about to close the locker before she noticed a little paper was stuck in the slots.

Tugging it loose she unfolded it and smiled, reading what was written on it.

Scout rested her head on Allison's shoulder trying to read what the note read. 'Because I love you.'

"Oh barf." Scout said mimicking herself throwing up. "You guys are so cute it's nauseating."

Allison smiled in amusement and turned to face Scout "What? Doesn't Stiles do things like that for you?"

"Nah we aren't a really mushy couple." Scout replied.

Allison opened her mouth to reply when the boy who had the locker next to her interrupted and said "nice dress."

Scout looked over at the kid weirdly and then turned around to see Allison smiling awkwardly at the boy.

"Nice camera."

"Yeah okay." Scout said a little weirded out by that encounter.

"See you later Alli, I love you. Call me if you need me." Scout hugged Allison and went to pull away before she whispered "oh and it looks like Scott is trying to get your attention behind you.

The second Scout got home both Scott and Stiles were texting her, asking her to come to the funereal. Scout had immediately texted no way. There was no way she was going to that bitch's funereal.

Scout placed her backpack on her bed before contemplating wether she should actually start her homework, or take a bath and relax.

She shrugged to herself before letting out a "meh" sound and turning towards her bathroom door.

Scout turned on the faucet and prepared herself to finally relax and to take her first bath since the night of the winter formal. The night Peter bit her.

Scout stuck her feet in first and then slowly sunk into the bath. The water was so relaxing that she felt like she was melting.

Scout closed her eyes and the water felt like it was drawing all of the stress out of her body, like it was energizing her. It made her body come alive.

Without noticing Scout began to sink lower and lower into the water until she was fully submerged in the water.

She was so amerced in the water she didn't notice her mother calling her name for dinner.

Scout's mother headed towards Scout's room, confused when she didn't get reply.

She opened Scout's bedroom door to see the light on in the bathroom. She tried to turn the door handle, but it was locked.

"Scout? What are you doing in there" She questioned.

After again not receiving a reply, Scout's mother started to panic.

She started to bang on the door. Nothing.

Gasping for air she pulled the hair clip out of her hair and picked the lock successfully, rushing into the bathroom to see what appeared to be her daughter drowning.

She screamed in horror and threw herself at the bathtub, Wrenching her daughter's head from out of the water

Scout emerged sputtering and coughing. Confused she opened her eyes and looked around.

"What's going on? Mom? Are you okay?" Scout asked confused leaning forward to drain the bathtub.

Scout's mother just continued to sob. Not answering she wrapped Scout in a towel and held her to her chest sobbing.

Scout weakly protested pushing on her mothers chest. "Mom, I'm fine. I swear."

"No, I knew I should have had the doctor look over that scratch you got over winter break. You've been acting strange and ... are you suicidal? If theres something wrong, if this was an attempt to take your life-"

"Mom! No! I wasn't trying to hurt myself. I just..." Scout couldn't actually explain what had happened in the bathtub. "You just have to believe me mom. You know me. I would never leave you and Cassie alone. Especially after everything we've been through with Cassie. "

Cassie was Scout's older sister. Who happened to be transgender. The last few years in the Hampton household had been hard on them all. Before Cassie had told the family how she felt, about how she didn't feel right in her body. She had tried to kill herself, scared and unable to understand how she felt.

After that Scout promised she would always take care of her family and she would never leave them.

Scout separated from her mom and looked her in the eyes.

"I'm okay. I'm sorry for worrying you." Scout pleaded earnestly

"I'm sorry Scout. I shouldn't have assumed that, but please don't scare me like that again. If there really is anything wrong please let me know." Scout's mother sighed and hugged Scout again. "Just get changed and go to bed,it's been a long day."

Scout's mom stood up and looked at her daughter before reluctantly leaving the room.

Scout sat down on her bed, shaking, and wrapped her arms around her body. She waited a few moments before she sighed and got up again in an attempt to put some clothes on.

It was only when she went tug her sleep shirt over head she noticed it. The fact that her skin was now cleared of every blemish she had ever earned. Every scar, every bruise, and even every last freckle was gone.

Scout started to freak out, wondering if she really had lost her mind. She turned her arms over and over before checking the rest of her body and realizing that it was all the same.

It was the water. It had to be Scout thought.

It was okay Scout thought to herself, trying to calm down.

She would just have to show Scott tomorrow until then she would have to try and calm down and go to sleep.

Scout closed her eyes calmed her breathing and got the rest of her pajamas on. She slowly climbed back into bed and switched the lamp on her beside table off. She closed her eyes and sighed.

What had she gotten herself into?

 **A/N: Shit that was trash and it took me forever to write. Also I literally cannot end chapters omg.**

 _Thank you so much for reading. I love you!_

 _Signed Lala_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of teen wolf. The only thing I own is Scout and her plotline. If I did own teen wolf the plotline would not suck for season 6**

"Yes Stiles even that little South America shaped scar on my arm that you like is gone."

Scout had managed to call Stiles and let him know about her earlier episode and the disappearing act of any distinguishing blemishes on her body. While Stiles informed Scout of the new appearance of Allison's savage grandfather, and them discovering Lydia in the woods.

"Aww man but I loved that scar, it was so cute." Stiles moaned into the phone.

"Yeah well it's gone, and that's the least of our problems. My subconscious is apparently trying to drown me and if that doesn't work at killing me then the Argent family will finish the job."

"Don't say that! As if I don't already have enough anxiety as it is, I don't need to worry about you trying to kill yourself. Let's just not worry about it until we ask Deaton and Scott, ok?"

"Alright whatever I'm just being paranoid. By the way, how is Scott doing? I know Argent breaking the code and killing that man the other night freaked him out real bad." Scout questioned.

"Eh he's fine, just a little shocked I guess and he doesn't know what to say to Allison about the whole thing. Actually I think he's talking to her about it right now"

"Right now? It's midnight!"

"You know they can't see each other at school."

"Ugh, seems like too much work."

"Wow, you're a real romantic aren't you?" Stiles said sarcastically.

"Sorry not sorry." Scout replied cheekily.

"Yeah alright, whatever. I love you, good night you weirdo."

"I'm serious. It's not like the last full moon. I don't feel the same." Scott said walking with Stiles towards the locker room the next morning for lacrosse practice

"Oh, does that include the urge to maim and kill people like me?" Stiles asked sarcastically.

"I swear I don't have the urge to maim and kill you." Scott pleaded.

"You know, you say that now but then the full moon goes up and out come the fangs and the claws and there's a lot of howling and screaming and running everywhere, okay? And it's very stressful on me and Scout so yes, we're still locking you up."

"Okay, fine. But I do think I'm in more control now. Especially since things are good with Allison." Scott replied leaning up against Stile's locker.

"Okay, I'm aware of how good things are with Allison."

"They're really good." Scott said suggestively.

" I - thank you, I know."

"I mean, like, really good." Scott continued.

"All right, I get it! Just please shut the hell up before I have the urge to maim and kill myself." Stiles exclaimed.

"Speaking of the urge to maim and kill yourself, how's Scout doing?"

"I don't know man, I'm worried. I believe her of course, but the whole thing is weird."

"Do you think, you know, that it has to do with the bite?" Scott asked tentatively.

"I don't know any other explanation unfortunately." Stiles answered

"Besides if anything happens, with either of you." Stiles said looking at Scott accusingly. "I have something much better than handcuffs to hold you two." He said smugly before opening his locker.

...and accidentally letting a large metal chain unravel for a good 30 seconds.

Scott and every other player looked over at Stiles in shock. Some suggestively, some in horror.

Coach walked over and stopped in front of Stiles and the metal chain "Part of me wants to ask. The other part says knowing will be more disturbing than anything I could ever imagine. So - I'm gonna walk away."

"That's good. That's a wise choice, coach." Stiles answered, not able to look coach in the face.

Scott and Stiles both bent over to pick up the chain when Scott's eyes suddenly flashed yellow and he looked around alarmed.

Stiles looked up as well when he noticed that Scott had stopped trying to collect the chain.

"You okay, Scott?" Stiles asked with a confused look on his face.

"There's another. In here, right now."

"Another what?"

"Another werewolf."

Stiles looked around curiously.

Meanwhile right around the corner of the locker room Isaac Lahey stilled from tying his shoe laces and looked up alarmed.

-Scout, Allison, and Lydia walked slowly towards the entrance of the school together. The first time since Lydia had been found the other night.

"You really don't remember anything? "Allison asked.

"They called it a fugue state, which is basically a way of saying 'We have no idea why you can't remember running through the woods naked for two days. 'But personally, I don't care. I lost nine pounds." Lydia answered.

Scout laughed at Lydia's answer and replied "That's one way to go about it I guess."

When they had reached the double doors that would lead them into the school, Allison stopped. "Are you ready for this?"

"Please. It's not like my aunt's a serial killer." Lydia replied flippantly.

Scout cringed from her place behind Lydia and mouthed the word ' Sorry' to Allison.

Allison shrugged and the pushed the doors open, following Lydia inside.

As soon as Lydia took a step inside every eye in the building was turned towards her, staring, wondering what had happened to the once popular girl to make her run naked through the woods for two days.

Lydia had stopped in her place, a panicked look on her face.

" Maybe it's the nine pounds." Allison whispered from behind her.

Lydia faltered again for a moment before, in a totally 'Lydia-like fashion', she flipped her hair over her shoulder and strutted through the hallway as if she owned it leaving Scout and Allison to trail after her awkwardly.

Scout was sitting in her seat next to Jackson's empty chair in Harris' room secretly texting Scott and Stiles underneath her desk about Isaac Lahey, Derek's new beta.

 _ **Scout:**_ _Why would Derek choose Isaac?_

 _ **Stiles:**_ _Peter told me that if the bite doesn't turn you it could kill you. And maybe teenagers have a better chance of surviving._

 _ **Scott:**_ _Doesn't being a teenager mean your dad can't hold him?_

 _ **Stiles:**_ _Well, not unless they have solid evidence. Or a witness._

"Wait!" Scout looked up to see Stiles whisper shouting at Danny. "Danny. Where's Jackson?"

"In the principal's office talking to your dad." Danny replied looking annoyed and confused from his place behind Stiles.

" What? Why?"

"Maybe because he lives across the street from Isaac." Danny answered in a duh tone of voice.

Stiles turned back around in his seat before leaning over in an attempt to make eye contact with Scout.

'witness' Stiles mouthed to her. ' We gotta get to the principal's office.'

Scout threw her head back, groaned silently and cursed Stiles and Scott.

"Everyone please turn to page 73." Mr. Harrison said facing the board before a paper ball hit him on the back of the head making the class erupt with laughter.

"Who in the hell did that?" Mr. Harris turned around and questioned angrily. Before both Stiles and Scott turned to the other and pointed.

As Scott and Stiles were leaving the room after achieving their goal of being sent to the principal's office, Scott turned to look back and widen his eyes at Scout as if to say 'come on'. But all he got back was an evil looking smirk.

"Mr. Harris I need to use the restroom." Scout whined without raising her hand.

Mr. Harris looked over at Scout with a glare and said "I don't care if you are literally about to explode with urine, you're not leaving this classroom."

"But Mr. Harris, I'm about to bleed all over your seat." She called back in an innocent tone of voice.

Scout, Scott, and Stiles were all sitting in the chairs outside the principal's office.

Scott was leaned over and repeating the conversation between the Sheriff and Jackson, where basically Jackson told them that they had a reason to keep Isaac overnight, Isaac's dad was beating him.

When Sheriff Stilinski walked out after he was done questioning Jackson, Stiles thrashed around trying to cover his face with a magazine, as if that would make sure his dad didn't see him.

Sheriff sighed and sarcastically said "Hi Scott, hi Scout."

Scott made a noise and awkwardly waved at the sheriff and Scout beamed back at him innocently and said "Hey Mr. Stilinski."

Sheriff looked as if he was going to say something else before he shook his head and kept walking.

Stiles sighed and lowered the magazine, relieved that his dad was gone.

Before the door to the principal's office opened once again and out came Gerard Argent, Allison's grandfather, who said "Come on in."


End file.
